Wishing on a Star
by yesiluvthestage
Summary: 2 weeks after her accident, Bella thought her memory had returned. But even though she's an outcast at her school, the mysterious Edward Cullen won't leave her alone. He keeps asking her why she doesn't remember. But Bella remembers everything now. Right?
1. Remember

Wishing on a Star

**Summary: (takes place before New Moon) After the incident with James, Bella loses her memory. After two weeks it comes back, all of it. All of it except for her memories of Edward. Now, she hates him. But when they're cast in the school musical together, can Edward remind her of what she lost?**

**I kind of changed the personalities of the characters a bit, but that's okay :D **

Chapter One:

_I hate you, Edward Cullen. I hate you, Edward Cullen. I hate you, Edward Cullen._ I thought with all my might. I hoped that somehow, impossibly, he would hear me and leave me alone. I realize that you all are probably in love with Edward, what with that signature crooked grin and all. I know you are. But, I'm not, or wasn't anyway. He drove me insane. He was like some over protective big brother that I never wanted. When I had first come to North Lakes High in Connecticut after my accident, I had been flattered. He was always there, trying to do stuff for me. And I'll admit it, he was unbelievably, sickeningly gorgeous. It was almost blinding to look at him. But it frustrated me that girls were always all over him, that he was so desirable, yet he came after _me. _You're probably calling me crazy. Stupid. Idiot. I've heard it all before. But you don't understand me. He made me an outcast. Girls avoided me, and guys never came near me when Edward was around. Which was basically 24/7. Sometimes I even got the feeling that he was watching me when I was at home, but then I knew I was just going overboard. It just made me angry that because of Edward, I had no friends. The only place I truly fit in was theater. I loved the feel of the stage beneath my feet-safe, strong…reliable. I liked getting to escape my dreary hole of a life for a while, to pretend to be someone brave and exciting and _likeable. _So I was in the auditorium on this day when I was internally cursing the mysterious Edward. I was at the "Wishing on a Star" auditions. It was the school musical, and I was hoping for the lead. See, I felt I related to the story. It was about a social outcast who wishes on a star for true love and he comes to her and they live happily ever after-all that jazz, you know. My life was a lot like the play, only my wishes on stars never came true. But I digress. Today, Edward was my worst nightmare. Why, you ask? Well, because he had invaded my one secret sanctuary. The one place I felt at home. He was at the auditions. I watched his lips pull up at the corners in that awe-inspiring grin of his. It made me want to punch him in the face. Just then, the drama teacher Mr. Jones called the auditioners to attention and began handing out audition materials-sheet music, practice scripts, the usual. I looked over the music and lines quickly, and before I knew it, I was up. As my feet hit the stage and the spotlight found me, I forgot about Edward and all the people giving me death stares from the house. I opened my mouth and began to say my rehearsed line:

_All my life all I've wanted is someone to love and care for me. All I want…all I ask of you… Please…give me happiness. Give me strength. Give me love. I'll do anything. _Please.

By the time I had finished, tears were in my eyes and I had fallen to my knees. I wasn't quite sure if I was acting anymore. First, Mr. Jones burst into applause, then everyone else followed. I think I managed a watery smile. I don't remember. The next thing I knew, Edward was on the stage, pulling me to my feet gently with icy hands. He had never touched me before, and the temperature was shocking, yet strangely familiar. Oddly, I didn't mind. I tugged my hands away once I was safely balanced.

"That was brilliant, Bella." He whispered.

"Thanks." I muttered, not really appreciating the compliment, since he gave me several a day. He was up next, so I went back to my seat. I listened to Edward deliver _his _line.

_I feel as though I've known you all my life. Like I've been wishing for you since the day I was born. I used to think that love would never come for me…that was before I met you. I would gladly spend all of eternity with you. But it frightens me that our days are numbered. In spite of that, if you'll have me, I'll spend every day that we have left with you. _

As Edward spoke in his smooth, melodic voice, I felt my jaw drop. He was…beyond words. He said his lines with his eyes locked in mine. When he had finished, the intensity of the speech made my head want to explode. I grabbed my book bag off the floor and sprinted from the room, the tears finally falling. I locked myself in a bathroom stall and sobbed until my eyes ran dry. I rolled up a wad of that cheap toilet paper and dabbed at my eyes with it. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with Edward? I didn't understand. I stepped out and adjusted my makeup in the mirror. As I left the bathroom I ran into Mr. Jones.

"Bella!" he said excitedly. "Keep this between us, but I think you're definitely going to be Lily." Lily. Lily! The lead! Oh! _Swoon._

"Th-thank you, Mr. Jones!" I said in shock. He went along his way and as I walked in the direction of the parking lot, I began digging through my bag for my phone and car keys. Then I walked into a brick wall. I looked up. _Edward Cullen. _Of course. One of his arms subconsciously wrapped around my waist and I jerked away. He jumped backwards.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed quickly. "I-I didn't mean to. Just…," he shook his head and leaned forward, looking into my eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan," he said slowly. "_Why _don't you remember me?"

Remember him? Remember? Why would I remember him? From where? And then I was reminded of the accident. Where I had lost my memory, briefly. But everything had come back after a couple of weeks. And I definitely would have remembered Edward. I turned away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."


	2. Visits and Results

**Wow, so a ton of people have added this to their favorites and/or alerts and so I'm pretty excited! I'm working on three stories right now, but don't worry, I try to update all my stories as fast as I possibly can. Review!**

Chapter Two:

EPOV

"Bella!" my mouth formed the word, the single purest name I had ever heard, but no sound came out. My hand reached for her arm but snatched poorly in empty air. She had left, the only trace of her having been there was the faint scent of her strawberry shampoo and the sweet smell of her blood. The accident-that had more accurately been an attempted homicide on James's part-had changed many things, including the fact that the only girl I had ever loved loathed me and didn't remember anything about me, and the small point that I was now able to read her mind as well as anyone else's, but it had not changed Bella's blood. I was quite positive at that point that nothing would ever change that, aside from _changing _her or…death. I shoved the thought rather unceremoniously from my head and left the school building, thrusting my hands deep into my pockets. The cool, autumn air felt good on my skin and I breathed deeply, enjoying all the scents around me. And then, I bit down on my bottom lip, hard, to keep from growling loudly and making the whole school aware of the fact that I was a vampire. I caught a familiar thought pattern; I thought my instructions had been clear…

"_I'm going to follow Bella to her new school to try and get her to remember. I don't want anyone to come with me." I said. _

Yep. I had been crystal. I ran faster down the street and turned off into a wildlife park where the screaming thoughts were coming from. She was sitting on the ground waiting for me patiently, her hands resting in her lap. I glared down at her.

"_What,_ in _heaven's name_ are you _doing _here?"

Her gold eyes peered up at me, not scared in the slightest.

BPOV

I drove straight home from school after leaving Edward. I tried with difficulty to not think about him. I was so sick of his…his flawless pale face an-and his perfectly tousled bronze hair…pull yourself together! I accidentally slammed on the brakes, I was focusing so hard. Luckily the stretch of road I was on was deserted. Alright, I'll say it, but only once. I thought Edward was attractive. But still, that didn't make him any less of a-a…I don't even know. Life-destroyer? I needed better mean names. I slammed my head against the steering wheel once and started on my way again. On the bright side, I reminded myself, I had most likely secured the lead in the school musical. That was good. I would concentrate on that, and nothing else.

"Daddy?" I called when I walked in the house.

"In here, Bells!" he called from somewhere in the general vicinity of the living room. I rolled my eyes with a smile. _Of course. _

"I-I'll start dinner, okay?" I said, needing something, anything to do to keep busy. Why couldn't Edward just say it, whatever it was he wanted to tell me, outright? Instead of sending me these stupid coded messages like "why don't you remember?" _Well, Edward, if I knew why I didn't remember whatever it is I'm evidently _not _remembering, you wouldn't have to ask me that question! _I washed my hands quickly and got out the ingredients for a fast taco night dinner. I knew I needed to hurry up and do something-conversations in my head equal _not _a very good sign.

EPOV

"That's a good question. Why _am _I here?" Rosalie asked, standing up and brushing off her pants. I waited for her to answer herself. "Because I love Bella?" she scoffed. "Nope, that is _definitely _not it. Because I love you? Eh, getting warmer. Because I love Emmett? Ding, ding, ding, we _have _a winner." Instead of listening to this little sarcastic rant, I listened to her thoughts. Apparently, Alice had had a vision of Bella…going somewhere?-it was murky, nearly black. Then there was a vision of a funeral and me flying to Italy….

"So what exactly are you warning me of?"

Rose shrugged. "Bella is in danger, and if she dies, you're going after her. Unfortunately, that would crush Emmett, so here I am."

"Why'd they send _you?"_

"Because they know I don't sugar-coat things." She replied bluntly. She put her hands on her hips and faced away from me. "I better get back." She started running away, but I heard her thoughts….

_They…_we _want you back, Edward._

"I'm not going back to Forks without Bella." I vowed. Rosalie shrugged, thought _Suit yourself, _and sprinted away.

Part of me longed to go back to Forks and drag Bella with me, drag her to our meadow or to my piano; to sit her down and _force her_ to remember everything. Even Carlisle hadn't been able to explain it, why Bella had been able to remember every insignificant detail of her life. Every little thing except for me. Wasn't I important to her? Hadn't I played an important role Bella's life? I thought that I had, but…Bella didn't remember anything about vampires, and I couldn't very well remind her, especially not while she hated me, now could I? I sighed and lay down on the forest floor. I was quite as comfortable here as I would have been in a home…which I didn't have here. Bella was causing all kinds of trouble for me, but it was a testament to how much I loved her that I didn't care one bit.

BPOV

The audition results were posted the next day at school. I walked to them slowly, rubbing my nervous sweaty palms together. I wasn't really nervous about _my _role. I was almost positive that I had gotten Lily. Sure enough, as I stopped outside the theater room, I was not disappointed…well, I wasn't disappointed in _my _part.

**Lily: Bella Swan**

**Scott: Edward Cullen**

There were, of course, several more names on the list, including other supporting roles and chorus line and things, but I only saw the first two listed. Especially the second one. _Scott: Edward Cullen. Scott: Edward Cullen. Scott: Edward Cullen. _Scott, if I haven't mentioned it to you before, was the love interest. Of my character. Lily. I had the strange urge to hiss through my teeth.

Lily and Scott had a kissing scene- I already knew that. This was just _perfect._ As if the girls at my school didn't hate me enough already. As if the guys didn't already avoid me as much as possible. As if I would actually be able to handle spending every day at rehearsal with, and eventually kissing and "falling in love" with Edward Cullen.

**Okay there it is, I really hope you guys like it! Review and tell me what you think or if you have any questions or anything. Sorry I kept switching between point of views, but I don't like having a bunch of random boring stuff like eating dinner or Edward watching the stars all night. Sorry. I'll update soon!**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers!**

Chapter Three:

BPOV

I didn't notice, at first, that Edward had come up behind me. I promise you, that boy was an expert on sneaking up on people.

"So we got the leads?" he asked, causing me to jump about a foot out of my skin.

"Yes, that's what it says." I folded my arms across my chest and stared fixedly at the sheet, hoping the words would change if I looked at them long enough. No such luck.

"Well, rehearsals start in a couple days…would you like to run lines with me? Just so that we can be perfect in the show?" I thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, I would be forced to spend way more time with Edward than I wanted to. On the other hand, it _would _help make the show better, so…

"Um, sure, I guess."

Edward's face lit up in a heart-stopping smile and I turned away, before I did something stupid.

"I'll come over to your house after school!" he called after me. I didn't answer.

_*A break for necessary narration*_

_I apologize, but I am forced to take you away from Edward and Bella for just a short moment, because, well, there are other people-if you can call them that-that are important to the story as well. But don't worry, we'll be back with our favorite Twilight characters soon enough…_

Far away, at the same time, two creatures were having a heated discussion. They weren't angry at each other, exactly, but there was someone that they both desired to kill. You know her.

"We must be patient, Victoria." Laurent said, pacing in front of her.

"No!" she growled. "I want her dead. She doesn't remember him, Laurent. Edward is weak. How perfect it would be to take her away from him _now, _when he's already so distressed? It would destroy him, and you know it!" The red head was so mad she was shaking like a shifter. Laurent, knowing better than to argue with Victoria when she was furious like this, simply nodded and said,

"It's your revenge. I suppose we'll do it your way."

"Good, because I know exactly how I want to do it…,"

_I told you that we would be back soon, and here we are. _

EPOV

The rest of the day at school passed in a blur. A rare thing for me. Usually, my classes were spent with aimless mind-wanderings and daydreams of being with Bella again. Perhaps I was just so happy that Bella had agreed to a _date…_no, I wouldn't allow myself to use that word. Not yet. I was glad that Bella had agreed to willingly spend time with me. Yes. By the time I was running to Bella's house after school, my nerves and excitement were making me unusually jittery. It was a foreign yet familiar experience. I was trying to make my Bella fall in love with me all over again.

I knocked softly on the door once and she opened it nearly instantly. Had she been waiting? I listened to her thoughts. Yes, she had been. Strange…quite strange. But I was not complaining.

"Hello, Bella." I said politely. She rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Edward." She replied, then took a step back and gestured to her home. "Come in." She turned and I followed her inside. "We can practice on the couch, in the living room. Did you bring your script?"

"I-I…yes I brought it." I had been about to tell her that I had already memorized it, because I had, but then I remembered that she had no idea that I was more than the average human…that I wasn't human at all. I pulled the paper-back script from my pocket and showed it to her.

"Good. Let's start with…the first meeting? Page twelve?" she asked, flipping through her book.

"Sure." _Just so you know, I'll agree with anything you say, Bella. I love you. I love you. I love you. _My thoughts-not hers. She was quite resolutely _not _thinking about me; she was concentrating on her lines instead. Bella cleared her throat and began.

"Who…who are you? Sir?" Her voice was uncertain and a little afraid. She truly was a brilliant actress.

"My name is Scott, and, miss, there's no need to call me _sir. _I do believe I'm not much older than you."

"Manners," she mumbled; her eyes jumped to her lap and she was blushing. _I wish he would stop looking at me that way, _she thought. I realized that my eyes had been fixed intently on hers. I quickly looked away as I said my next line.

"I apologize if I'm being forward, but you…you're quite beautiful." I paused. "_Miss." _

"It's Lily." Bella whispered. Just then, she thought of something that had never crossed my mind. _Charlie. Is that his car I hear outside? _I turned my attention to the world around us. Sure enough, I could hear tires crunching gravel; a car door slammed and boots marched up to the house. A key jangled in the door and Charlie Swan's voice echoed in the small house.

"Bells? Where are you?"

"Living room, Dad." Bella called back. I looked back just in time to Charlie shuffle in-he stopped short when he saw me.

"Ed…Edward Cullen?" His voice broke in shock.

"Hello, sir. It's…nice to meet you." I said. As far as Bella's memory was concerned, I had never met her father. Charlie's face turned several different amusing colors as he watched me, before settling into a surprised pale white. I stood, before Bella could ask either of us what was going on.

"Cullen, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked me. I nodded and walked towards him.

"Of course." I turned back towards the couch. "Just a moment, Bella." And I followed Charlie into the kitchen. He faced me with a hopeful expression.

"Does she…does she remember?" he asked. I shook my head sadly.

"No, Charlie. I'm sorry." The man hung his head.

"It's alright. I know it must be killing you."

"It is." I agreed. Charlie sighed.

"She'll remember. I can feel it." I was aware that he was just saying it to make me feel better. He knew as well as I that if she was going to remember me, surely she would have done so by now. The best I could hope for was her to fall in love with me again-the chances were slim. I knew all these things, but I couldn't keep my spirits from lifting. For what are we, without faith?

**Note: When I mention shifters, I mean the werewolves. Do yall like the whole random narration thing in the middle? I'm sorry if it threw you off or something, but I couldn't figure out how else to get that in there. Review!**


	4. On the Brink

**Thank you to all my readers/reviewers! Keep reading and reviewing :D **

Chapter Four:

BPOV

Edward walked back into the living room after only a few moments. He didn't tell me what he had discussed with my father and I didn't ask. We got back to work, but something was off. I found myself smiling more often at him and him at me. The time flew. Edward stayed at my house until ten o'clock rehearsing with me, until Charlie came into the room and kicked him out.

"Goodbye, m-Bella." He said, taking my hands at the door. I was surprised by the gesture, but I didn't pull away.

"Bye, Edward." I told him. He dropped my hands and took a step towards the door before turning back to face me.

"_Please, _remember." He pleaded, his golden eyes boring into my brown. I couldn't look away- I was thoroughly mesmerized.

"I'll try." I promised-because I could feel it now. Subtle tugging on the edges of my brain, the kind of feeling you get when you know you forgot something at home and you realize only once you get to class that you've left your homework on the kitchen cabinet. Edward was walking on the sidewalk now, and I felt strange…almost empty. Like a part of myself was gone. Something had changed in the hours we had spent rehearsing. We had stuck to the script, hadn't had any other conversation, but something was different. I could feel it. "Edward!" My feet found themselves pounding down the porch and chasing after him. He stopped, turned, and smiled. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow? If you aren't…busy or anything." The question was out before I had thought about it, before I remembered that he was the most popular boy in school.

"Of course. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Whenever. I think Charlie wants to fish or something, so we'll have all day. If you aren't doing something already."

"Is nine too early?" he asked with that beautiful crooked grin.

"No." I said. He nodded at me and left. I returned to my house. It was so odd. Only a few hours of one-on-one time with Edward had completely changed my opinion of him. I had gone from despising him to…what? Having a crush on him? That couldn't be right. I didn't think I was the "get a crush" type. I had the feeling that I was either an "I don't like you that way" or "I'm totally in love with you" kind of girl. But I couldn't be sure, because I had never had a boyfriend. I sighed and lay down on the couch.

EPOV

I was dancing on air. I promise you it's possible if you're happy or _buoyant _enough. And I think I was flying.

Bella had asked to spend all day Saturday with me. I honestly hadn't expected that much, but who would I be to turn her down? Especially when in her head she was deciphering her feelings for me. Daybreak wouldn't come soon enough for me. I ran to a store and got some new clothes-how would it look if I wore the same thing the next day? (horrid, that's how). And then I ran on end, for hours, to expend my energy. It didn't quite work, but it didn't matter. I was so close to Bella remembering…I hoped.

*_again, I must take you away from this now somewhat happy tale, to visit another happy, yet much darker one*_

Victoria was happy. Very, very happy. Which means that the lives of Bella and Edward were about to get much, much worse.

"Are you ready, Victoria?" Laurent asked nervously. He rubbed his dark hands together.

"Yes. It's time to strike."

_That's all we have of them for now. But we will see them again. Very soon. _

BPOV

On Saturday, I purposefully got up late so that I wouldn't have any free time to anticipate his coming. I showered, dressed in a blue halter and jeans, and brushed my teeth and hair. I was ready just in time and Edward knocked on my door promptly at nine a.m.

"Edward!" I said excitedly, then cocked my head. I was confused…with myself. Why was I so excited? I really did like him, didn't I? It was just the way he had said those lines yesterday…like he really meant them. But I was being foolish.

"Hello, Bella," he said with an easy smile. "What would you like to do today?" I shrugged.

"You choose." I suddenly knew that it didn't matter what we did-I would have fun because I would be with him. A wave of déjà vu cascaded over me. When had I done something like this before?

"Let's go to the coast." He suggested. I agreed. He drove us in his Volvo. I couldn't make myself talk. I tried, but the words wouldn't get past my vocal chords. Edward seemed to understand, and he just smiled at me. A lot. Like he was in on some little secret that I wasn't. Or perhaps he was just happy that I no longer hated him? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Except Edward…oh my Lord I was going insane. Hadn't I only just decided that I liked him? My hands skipped to my forehead in bewilderment. I had no idea what was going on.

"Bella…Bella are you alright?"

"Yes, of course." I replied. But I wasn't. I was missing something-something big and important, yet I couldn't remember. I felt tears well up and spill over before I could stop them. I quickly swiped my hands across my eyes, but Edward had already seen. He pulled over into a random parking lot and looked over at me.

"Tell me what's wrong. _Please." _He begged-it seemed like he already knew, but I told him anyways.

"Edward, _why _can't I remember? Whatever it is, I'm forgetting something significant, aren't I?" He nodded slowly.

"Yes. But I can't tell you what it is…I think you have to figure it out on your own."

I leaned back against the seat and breathed deeply. I would remember. I was sure of it.

I'm not sure if we ever made it to the coast or not. I was aware of Edward driving me home at some point, but that's all. The only thing I truly remember is Edward being there for me as I cried-like a shield of comfort and protection. It felt so perfect I couldn't believe we hadn't done this before.

_*My dear, dear readers. I assume you're currently happy, what with Bella on the brink of remembering Edward and all. Because of this, I feel the need to caution you. I do hope you haven't forgotten that Isabella Swan has two highly skilled assassins coming after her. Sure, for the time being they were in Forks, Washington. But, how long exactly do you think it will take two vampires to get from Washington to Connecticut? The answer is-not long. Not long at all.*_

**Okay, so I've just discovered that this story isn't going to be very long. I'm sorry if I'm rushing things too much, but honestly, I don't feel the need to drag it out, you know? But don't worry, there are at least two or three chapters to go :D and then there's my other stories. Hahahh so I hope you all are still enjoying this! Review (as long as it's something good-jk…maybe)!**


	5. Knowing

Chapter Five:

BPOV

I slept almost all day Sunday, so Monday was upon me before I knew it. My classes flew by and soon it was after school and I was at my first Wishing on a Star rehearsal. I wasn't sure what me and Edward were exactly…friends? A couple? Dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? So to save myself embarrassment, instead of sitting next to him, I sat down on the front row. A few moments later, he came and sat next to me. I looked away so that I could smile freely without him seeing. Edward didn't say anything to me, just silently took my hand. I felt myself blush just as Mr. Jones called the rehearsal to order.

"Alright, my young thespians, let's dive right in! We'll start with…hmm," he flipped through his copy of the script and stopped on a page at random. "Here we are, oh the first kiss! What a magical scene! Chop, chop. Edward, Bella, onstage please. Page forty-five. Everyone follow along, please." He gestured wildly with the typical air of theater instructors.

Slowly, I stood up and pulled out my script. My knees were knocking together practically humorously I was shaking so hard. I was ridiculously nervous. My first kiss _ever _was going to be _onstage _in front of twenty other people. Yay. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, pounding on my insides, trying to get out. Edward kept my hand and pulled me up the stage steps.

"It'll be fine." He whispered, seeing the look on my face. I sent a grimace in his direction but didn't say anything. I sucked in a deep breath and began with my lines.

_I can't believe all that's happened in the time we've known each other…it seems like just a moment ago I was wishing on a shooting star for you. _

Edward looked into my eyes and said,

_You wished for me?_

I nodded with a blush and Edward took a step towards me. _Oh, Lord, here it comes. _I thought, panicking. _Edward Cullen. _I could practically hear the girls in the audience sending telepathic death wishes at me. Just because he was obnoxiously handsome. But that wasn't why I liked him…or it wasn't the _only _reason. He was just so good and perfect and _selfless _and…I really was crazy. Edward took another step so he was directly in front of me. The moment had come. I could tell the other cast members were holding their breath. I was holding mine, too. Edward leaned in and so did I. He put a hand on my shoulder. His lips pressed to mine…

"Ah!" I screamed, and fell away from him. Flashes of memory played like a movie for me…a meadow…a wide, open house…Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper…_Alice…_an almost car accident…a first kiss…baseball…Arizona…an accident…James in a dance studio…_vampires. _I collapsed on the floor under the weight of it all-it was like I could feel them physically pressing me down. Edward was next to me in a flash.

"Bella, you remember?" he took my hands. I nodded, tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! I don't know how I…forgot you! I didn't mean to, I promise!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I'm not angry. I'm just so happy now," he told me sincerely. "Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." And I knew that it was true. Edward was the best thing that had ever happened to me. And I had forgotten him. I really was a terrible person. But before I could dwell on it further, a low hiss escaped Edward's teeth. I looked up in surprise.

"You remember Victoria? And Laurent?" he whispered. I nodded. "They're here." I screamed, forgetting that we were in the middle of a rehearsal. I glanced out to the audience and found that the other cast members were looking at us with concern. I tried to smile at them, but I couldn't quite make my lips work. Edward stood and addressed them. "You all need to leave. Now, please. I'll have time to explain later, but it's imperative that you go immediately." There was no mistaking the authority in his voice. Everyone in the room scrambled out, even Mr. Jones. I looked up at Edward.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"_We _aren't going to do anything. I just got you back, Bella. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Not now."

"What about you?" I cried pathetically.

"I'll kill them." he growled; unthinkingly, I shrank away from the menace in his tone. It was truly frightening. He sighed and hugged me to him. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you." I had to smile at the fact that _he _cared about _me _so much. It seemed impossible that he could, but really I wasn't complaining. "Bella, they're running around the school, trying to catch hold of your scent. It won't take them long to find out you're in here. You need to hide, please."

"But won't they still smell me?"

"Bella, _please." _He begged. Finally, I nodded and hid behind several large set pieces, sinking low to the ground, trying not to sob. It was two against one, and Edward's opponents were _evil. _I had to admit that his chances were not good. My first and only love was about to die for me. I cried weakly into my hand, and then I heard the crashing of bricks being broken. Victoria and Laurent were here.

"Oh, Bella?" I heard a sick sing-song voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Victoria," Edward said in a terrifyingly innocent tone, "I'll break your neck before you even lay eyes on her."

"Now, now, we can be civil about this!" A familiar male voice exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"No, we cannot!" Victoria shrieked. "I want him to suffer!" At that moment, I heard a growl that sounded almost like a lion, but more dog-like. Had one of the vampires made that noise? I dared to peak a single eye out to look at the scene. An utterly massive…_wolf_-like thing was standing protectively in front of Edward. He prowled back and forth, growling furiously at Victoria and Laurent. I wondered at what this was and why it was here. At that moment, it shot a glance over at me and I thought I saw a tear roll down its cheek. I couldn't be sure, because immediately after, he turned and dove head-first at the two enemies.


	6. Epic Battle Yes, Epic

Wishing on a Star

Ch. 6

I tried not to scream as I saw the poor, confused animal attack a vampire. I knew the end was certainly near for it. I tried not to scream, but I didn't succeed. Laurent's eyes shot up to meet mine and I covered my mouth with my hand, too late. But Edward lunged at him as soon as he was distracted. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I _had _to see. Surprisingly, the wolf (we'll call it that, since I didn't know what else it could've been) was holding his own with Victoria. It looked as if he had torn off a piece of her or something. Edward and Laurent weren't actually touching. They were just circling each other menacingly, sizing each other up.

"Jacob?" Edward called conversationally. The wolf howled in response. "Would you mind trading opponents with me? I'd really enjoy finishing Victoria myself." The wolf called Jacob made a weird barking sound in the back of his throat that I barely recognized as laughter. Then, almost as if they had practiced, they switched places so fast I hardly caught the movement. I focused in on Edward again. This time, he didn't waste time circling or playing games. He jumped at Victoria, hopping up behind her and twisting her arm out of its socket...then he pulled it completely off of her torso. I turned away and threw up onto the floor.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward shouted. His voice sounded distressed, so I hurried to reassure him.

"Yes," I panted. "I'm fine." I cautiously peaked back out at the battle again. Victoria wasn't recognizable anymore, aside from her flaming hair, because so many of her limbs were torn off and thrown in a heap on the floor. Somehow she was still fighting, however. I knew she wouldn't be finished until Edward tore off her head. Just as I thought it, Edward did it. I looked away, before I threw up again. I saw Jacob, who had pounced onto Laurent. I couldn't really see what was going on there, because it just looked like a giant furry mass with legs sticking out underneath on one end. The legs twitched and Jacob's head swished from side to side. I assumed that Laurent was currently being torn apart like his partner in crime. By this time, I thought it was safe to look back at Edward. I couldn't even see Victoria anymore. I cocked my head, confused. Just then, a headless, armless body came running out of nowhere. So, apparently Victoria was _not _finished yet. She jumped on Edward-how she found him with no face and eyes, I don't know. Then, I heard something that I wish I could erase from my memory forever. Edward cried out in agony. It was a truly heart wrenching sound. I watched, horror-struck as his arm was ripped from his body. I shrieked.

"I-I'm okay," Edward said quietly, only loud enough that I could hear. He used his other arm to take Victoria apart quickly, piece by piece. Apparently, the arm-tearing thing just put him over the edge. "Are you done, Jacob?" The wolf jumped off of Laurent, who was impossible to identify. He was just a heap of brown body parts. "Start a fire then." I don't know where the fire came from, I don't know a lot of things, evidently. But one moment there was nothing, and the next flames were erupting from the floor and Jacob was tossing pieces into it with his teeth. After both Laurent and Victoria were singed to ashes, Edward collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Edward!" I ran to him and fell on my knees. A thick white liquid the color of his skin was oozing from the stub that used to be connected to his arm. I would have been disgusted had I not been so worried.

"It's...alright...my arm." he pointed with his good arm at a long stick of white a little ways away. I picked it up daintily and brought it to him. "Put it next to me. The right direction, please." He instructed. I followed orders and laid it in the white liquid next to the stub. Almost as if by magic, the arm reattached itself. I gasped and Edward sat up, rubbing his arm. "Did you not know that vampires could do that? It's why we burned them."

"Wow," I breathed, touching the place where it had reattached gently. "Are you alright?"

"Sure," he said brightly. "It's just a tad bit sore." We turned to face the wolf. He shivered for a moment, then shrank into...a man?

"Look away for a moment, please." he said, so I did. "Okay, you can look now." He told us after a moment. He was now standing straight and tall, towering above Edward and I, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Hello," I said politely. "You're Jacob?"

"Yeah, you can call me Jake." I shook his hand.

"Thank you...so much. For helping Edward and for saving me. I was so scared that you were going to be killed!" I exclaimed. He chuckled softly.

"You're funny." I looked into his eyes, and the deep brown looked so familiar. I squinted as if that would help me remember something.

"Do...do I know you?" I asked him. He smiled weakly.

"I don't think so, Bells." Bells? But before I could question him further, he was gone. I turned back to Edward.

"Are you alright?" I examined his arm and he laughed.

"You already asked me that." he told me.

"Yeah, well," I murmured, blushing.

"Hey," he said. "Are _you _alright?"

"Of course I am. You're the one that did all the fighting."

"Of course." he said playfully. "Bella, I think we should leave now. I just set the school on fire."

"Are we going back to Forks?" I asked, not quite knowing if I wanted to go there or not.

"Only for a little while, so I can gather my family together. Then we can go wherever you want."

"What about Charlie?"

"Call him, while I call Carlisle."

I pulled out my cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hello?" Charlie answered. "Are you okay, Bells?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. But, these two...," I cut myself off. He didn't know about vampires. "But I remember now! I remember Edward!"

"Oh, baby, that's wonderful!" Charlie said, sounding relieved.

"Why didn't you tell me about him, Dad?"

"You had to figure it out on your own." I could picture him shrugging and I laughed.

"Dad, can we go back to Forks? Or can _I _at least? I need to see the Cullens." As I asked, I realized that my question was absurd. What father in his right mind would let his only daughter go across the country with her boyfriend to visit his family? So, I was pretty surprised when he said,

"Sure. When will you be home?"

"Um, uh...soon?"

"Okay. Call me when you know, Bells. Be safe."

I hung up the phone, utterly in shock. Was my dad brainwashed or something?

"No, he's just very happy that you remember me, for reasons I myself do not know."

"You can read my mind!" I gasped. Edward laughed.

"I suppose something happened when...James attacked you?"

"I suppose."

"Well, seeing as you have your father's consent, let's go see my family now."

"Alright. I miss Alice-and everyone else, too-so much!"

"We'll be off then." he towed me by the hand out of the hole that had been made by Victoria and Laurent. In the distance, I heard a long howl. I wondered vaguely what it was before shaking it off. I was much more interested in seeing the Cullens-and even rainy Forks, Washington-again.

**Okay, so I can't decide how I feel about this chapter. I think I like it. Maybe, maybe not. I hope you like it, though. Also, I'm so sorry for not updating in like a year and a half. I feel awful! But here you go! I'll update again soon, and the story is almost done! Although I still have the sequel...hahh I'm not sure if you'll like it, but now I'm just babbling and I don't want to give too much away. Review please! **


	7. Forks and Volterra

The trip to Forks is still a bit hazy for me. I'm not sure if we rode a plane or if Edward ran. I was asleep for most of it. All I truly remember is Edward shaking me gently awake in front of his large estate. I saw Alice's small dark head bob out the front door and down the driveway to meet us. She pulled me out of the car before it had fully stopped.

"Bella!" she cried, hugging me. I patted her hair.

"It's good to see you, too, Alice. I missed you. I'm so sorry...that I forgot!" I began to feel guilty again. Alice pulled away to give me a stern look.

"Stop apologizing. No one blames you for what happened. It's _our _fault for getting you involved with James in the first place." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, let Bella get inside. It's unfair to make her stand in the rain just so you can have her to yourself." Edward chided. I glanced up and noticed that steady raindrops were falling on me. I was nearly soaked and I hadn't noticed.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Bella." Alice said, towing me by the hand into the house.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, it's my favorite human!" Emmett came around the corner and ruffled my hair. "Welcome home, Sleeping Beauty." he laughed. I looked at him quizzically.

"I wasn't asleep, Emmett, I had _amnesia." _I laughed along with him and he just shrugged. Rosalie came out next and he put an arm around her.

"Bella," she nodded at me with an _almost _smile. I grinned at our progress since the last time we had seen each other.

"Hi, Rosalie."

"Oh, Bella! We missed you so much! Things haven't been the same without you...or _Edward, _for that matter." Esme exclaimed, appearing with Carlisle. He smiled at me.

"Welcome home, Bella." Welcome home. That was what everyone had said. It sounded nice. But that reminded me...

"Edward," I turned to him.

"Yes, my Bella?"

"_What were you thinking?!" _He jumped back in surprise.

"You're angry at me for following you to Connecticut?" he asked, hearing my thoughts. I slapped his arm, causing my palm to turn purple and start throbbing.

"Get out of my head." I mumbled, rubbing my hand. He took it gently.

"I'm sorry," he said, "let me see." I sighed, smiling. Same old Edward.

"It's just a little sore. Nothing to be worried about. But anyways, what do you think you were doing, running after me like that? You should have been here, with your family." I scolded him.

"But Bella, if I was _here, _you would never have remembered me and we wouldn't be having this discussion."

I looked down, admitting defeat.

Suddenly, Alice gasped, and Edward's eyes skipped to hers. He saw the vision through her mind.

"The Volturi." he whispered angrily. "They know about the fire. They can't come here, though. I have to go to them...I have to explain." He turned away as if he were about to leave right then. I grabbed his sleeve.

"Not without me." I said. He began to shake his head, saying,

"Bella, it's too dangerous. I can't let you-,"

"_Not _without _me." _He sighed. It was his turn to surrender.

"You will do everything I say." he instructed, before turning and heading out of the house. Apparently he already had all that he needed.

"As long as it's reasonable." I amended under my breath. Edward didn't hear, but everyone else did. Alice glared at me, Emmett pounded my fist with his and Jasper-when had he come in?-sent a wave of calm towards me.

"Be safe, Bella." Esme squeezed my hand lightly.

"Thank you." I responded fervently. "Thank you all." I gave them all a last glance and chased after Edward.

He drove quickly to the airport. We didn't talk much because he spent the majority of the time arguing with some poor man over the phone. He finally hung up as we pulled into the parking lot and he smiled at me.

"All set," he said and took my hand, leading me inside. We picked up our tickets, which were waiting for us, and we had to run to catch our flight.

The trip was ridiculously long. Two days, I think. I had a difficult time sleeping, because I was so worried about what was ahead.

"Edward," I said surprisingly calmly upon arriving in Italy. "Who are the Volturi?" His foot slipped on the gas pedal.

"I haven't told you about them?" he gasped. "I could have sworn...," he shook his head. "The Volturi are ancient vampires. They enforce the rules."

"What rules?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

"Well, just one rule, really. Remain a myth."

"Oh," I understood. "So they keep vampires from revealing themselves?" He nodded. "And they were going to go to Forks because you killed those other vampires and you set the school on fire?" I almost chuckled. Almost.

"Very good, Bella." Edward complimented me.

"Thank you." I breathed. For we had just pulled up in front of a dark, mysterious alleyway and the car stopped. "Edward, are we-,"

"Take my hand, Bella, it will be alright." I did as he said, because it was reasonable. We walked along a stone path for a while, until Edward gestured to a hole in the ground. "I'll jump first." he said. Before I could protest, he had vanished.

"Edward!" I cried. Unwilling tears fell from my eyes. When had I become so emotional?

"Jump!" Edward's voice echoed around me. I stepped forward, closed my eyes, and allowed myself to fall. I fell into stone-Edward. _Ow, _I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, but it was better than allowing you to splatter."

Dang. I had forgotten that he could read my mind now. Edward chuckled and took my hand again, pulling me quickly through several tunnels and passageways. How he found his way in the dark, maze-like sewer-thing, I don't know. At last, we went through a set of wooden double doors.

"We were expecting you," a blonde girl popped out of nowhere, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"That's Jane, Bella." Edward said.

"Introductions later, Eddie. This way." she guided us down some more hallways until reaching a final door.

"It's Edward," my boyfriend corrected. She laughed.

"It doesn't matter anymore." and she was gone in a flash.

"Stay behind me please." Edward said, opening the door. Again, I did as he asked. I peered over his shoulder at my surroundings. Well, I meant to anyways. But all that caught my attention was three papery-skinned vampires dressed in dark robes standing directly in front of us.

"Ah, Edward." one of them said. "Welcome."

"Don't play games with me, Aro." Edward warned.

"If that's the way you want it." the vampire shrugged. "Would you prefer us to kill _you _first or your Bella dear?" he reached around him to stroke my cheek. Edward growled and Aro slunk away.

"I'd like to make a deal." Edward said, folding his arms. One of the vampires behind Aro laughed, causing him to turn.

"Something amusing, Caius?" Aro asked. The vampire shook his head.

"Not at all, brother." he answered with a smile in his voice.

"Very well." Aro turned back to us. "You know as well as I do, kind Edward, that the Volturi does not bargain. We do not give second chances. This human knows of us, and you've raised suspicion in Connecticut. That's two accounts where you have acted wrongly."

"I'm aware. But I have something you want."

"Oh? Please, enlighten me."

"I'll..." Edward took a deep breath. Apparently what he was about to say was difficult. "Let Bella leave safely,"- Caius scoffed-"let her leave, and my family will...my family will change her." I gasped, but the conversation wasn't over yet.

"And what of you, Edward?"

"You can have me. I know you've been fond of my talents, Aro. I'll...if you keep Bella safe and you let her leave I'll.... I'll join the Volturi."

**Okay, so I'm sorry that I kind of skimmed over the traveling scenes, but I mean, they would have been really boring so hopefully you don't mind too much (: and I'm also sorry if I got any of the Volterra stuff wrong. I haven't read New Moon in a long time, so just bear with me. Inspite of its flaws I hope you liked this chapter anyway. Review and let me know! **


	8. Interesting Twist

**Sorry for not updating in so long (: so without a long author's note, here you go...**

Chapter 8:

"Edward, no!" I cried instantly. He was asking for an eternity of torture...for the both of us. For it truly would be a torment, living forever on the opposite side of the world from Edward.

"Isabella, be quiet, please." Edward turned to me and pleaded. Isabella. He called me Isabella. It was obvious he was already trying to distance himself from me.

"No! I'm not letting you do this. Take me instead, Aro! Please!" I begged, tears pouring relentlessly. I reached out for Edward who had moved a few steps away from me. He turned and grabbed both of my hands and pinned them at my sides.

"Isabella, that's enough!" he shouted sternly. He looked frightening, so much like the real vampire that he was. I sobbed harder and pulled my hands from his grasp. If he didn't want me to be with him, then fine. I folded my arms and looked at the floor. I felt two guards come up on either side of me. I shivered in fear.

"Well," Aro said, oblivious to our whole exchange. "That actually sounds reasonable, Edward. I'll agree to the terms. Bella goes free, as long as your family changes her _immediately, _and you join us for eternity. Sounds fair enough. Deal." he stuck out his hand for Edward to shake and I knew all hope was lost. If Edward had planned on making a false deal and us escaping, it would all be revealed now-Edward had told me about Aro's power. It was a lose-lose situation. But Edward shook Aro's hand without hesitation, and the latter seemed pleased. "Welcome, Edward. Demetri, Felix, if you would be so kind as to show Bella out." They each gripped one of my arms and began dragging me from the room. I dug my heels in, but it didn't help much. Edward looked at me, his face looking as if he were as ancient as the Volturi already.

"How can you do this to me?" I whispered. I knew he heard, because he looked to the ground and turned away.

"I'm only doing this for you," he replied. Before I could protest further, I was pulled from the room; the door closed behind us. Surprisingly, the two guards didn't take me back the way Edward and I had come. At first I thought they were taking me down an alternate route, but I got suspicious when we stayed on the same floor.

I got really suspicious when they threw me into a room and locked the door.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in surprise. I banged on the door, useless as I knew it was. When I received no answer, I turned to face the room. It was dark as a vat of tar. I could hardly see my hand in front of my face. That was when the fear set in. Obviously, vampires would have no trouble seeing in the dark. No, this room was meant for humans, much like myself. It was to disorient them, so there wouldn't be even the _hint _of escape. I knew Edward would still be in range to hear my thoughts. I only hoped he was listening. _Edward! _I screamed in my head. _I'm still in the castle! I'm locked in! And I'm scared! Please, Edward, help me. Please-_ I stopped my mental plea and looked around. Directly across from me, I heard a floorboard creak.

EPOV

I pulled the dark cloak, quite nearly as dark as the Ancients', over my shoulders and I put the hood over my head. I felt inexplicably evil and powerful. Like I could do anything and no one would stop me. It was as if the cloak Jane handed me had special powers. But I pushed the thought away. I had a job to do here. I only had to save Bella. That was my only mission. I turned to Aro and asked if I could go to my room-I could hear where it was from reading his thoughts. Aro granted permission and the moment I left the room, I heard a terrifying scream in my head. I knelt to the floor and covered my ears, it was so high and pitiful. It cried,

"Edward!" I knew that voice. I would know it anywhere. Bella. She would only scream like that if something was wrong. _"I'm still in the castle! I'm locked in! And I'm scared! Please, Edward, help me. Please-," _her thoughts cut off. Oh, where was she? I listened hard for a heartbeat, or something. Anything. I got off the floor and I was running, faster than I had in my whole life. I sprinted around a corner and heard a horrified shriek. Bella, my Bella. But I knew where she was now. I ran faster, until I was practically flying. I heard a sickening crack as something flew into the door and bounced off. Slowly, I peeled the door open. She was lying on the floor, face down. I could see blood in her hair and on her arms. I looked up from her with rage in my bones. I was staring at an unfamiliar vampire with long dark hair and red eyes. She was looking at Bella, not me, with my love's blood on her lips. I flew at her. I don't think I had ever dismembered a vampire so fast in my entire existence. Then I knelt beside Bella and rolled her over onto her back. She didn't seem to be too badly injured, but I could see bite marks along her arm. It wouldn't be too long until she began feeling the venom changing her, but I didn't have enough time to suck the venom out. There were too many wounds. I was too late and it was James all over again. Although this time it was worse, because I couldn't heal her. Her eyelids fluttered open and she stared at me with a frightened expression in her eyes.

"No, no! Get away from me!" she whimpered and began shoving on my chest feebly. It was then I realized I was still under the Volturi cloak. She thought I was one of them. She thought I was there to harm her. I quickly flung the cloak off.

"Bella, Bella, it's me, it's Edward." I assured her. She began to cry and she put her arms around me. I could feel the weakness in them.

"It hurts," she whispered after a moment and then fell away from me. I was about to grab her again when I heard footsteps behind me. I stood and turned, protecting Bella from whoever it was. Aro stood, flanked by his brothers.

"Edward, what is going on here? Where is your cloak?" he asked innocently. As if he hadn't had anything to do with it. I scoffed at the mere thought.

"Look at her," I growled. "Look at what you've done! We had a deal. You broke your end, so I'm not keeping up mine." I swerved back around and picked Bella up, wrapping her in my discarded cloak. She writhed and thrashed in my arms. The "fire" was within her now.

"I can assure you, Edward, I had nothing to do with this." Aro put his arms in the air, in the universal sign of 'I come in peace'. I glared at him with ice devouring my heart.

"Get out of my way," I hissed. Aro obliged, but he followed behind me, talking the whole time. When I made it to the hole that led to the street, he stopped.

"I promise, I did not know," he said. And I believed him. No matter, I wrapped Bella tighter and covered her face to hide her from view. I stole a car quickly and laid Bella down in the backseat, buckling her in. I drove quickly through the streets, avoiding people easily. I whipped out my phone and called Carlisle, explaining the situation.

"Edward, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. You know as well as I that there is no cure for vampirism. I'm sure we both would have used it by now if there were."

"I know, Carlisle, it's okay. I'm just worried about her. I don't know what to do. I can't very well put her on a plane like this."

"You'll have to stay in a hotel until the transformation is complete."

"What of her thirst? I doubt she'll be able to restrain herself in a closed space with that many people."

"No, of course not. You'll have to stay in Italy for a while, I suppose. Would you like me to send Alice and Jasper to help you?" I thought for a moment.

"No, I'm sure we'll be fine. Thank you." we hung up. At that moment, I was driving along a mostly abandoned road. I turned to look at Bella. She was watching me while she convulsed in pain. I grimaced.

"Ed...Edward," she gasped. "Watch out." I faced the road again. Three dark figures were standing a few feet ahead. The car crashed into them, but they stood firm. I could feel the car dent and rebound off of them. Vampires.

"Oh, Edward," the shortest of them threw off her hood to reveal her blonde hair and angelic face. "You didn't _honestly _think we'd just let you two leave, did you?"

Another of them stepped forward and pushed his hood back. Demetri. He smiled. "Yeah. Bella's going to be the strongest of us all. And _you _will be a great bargaining tool."

"For what?" I asked warily. This couldn't be good.

"Think, Edward." Jane whispered. "There are only _two _big covens aside from the Volturi."

"The Cullens and the Denalis." I said softly. I was afraid for once.

"Yes. And frankly, Aro doesn't like the size of the competition. With yours and Bella's help, we're going to take them down."

"That's impossible." I replied, "Bella and I would never help."

"Correction. You would never help _willingly. _Which is why it's a good thing we have Lyndon here." Jane pointed and the third vampire removed his cloak. He looked to be about seventeen or so. He had blonde hair and...hazel eyes? "He's a half-vampire, Edward, close your mouth before you catch some flies." she chuckled.

"Okay." I shrugged. "That aside, what's so special about him?"

"I'm a mind controller." Lyndon said, a smug smile covering his mouth. I was happy at first, because I knew that Bella could block me from reading her mind, so she could probably block _him _from controlling her mind. But then I remembered. She couldn't block me anymore.


	9. First Death

**Okay, I just wanted to say that I am so ridiculously happy with the number of reviews and story and alerts and favorite stories, etc, etc that I got that I'm writing another chapter right now. Reviews really motivate me, as you can see (: I'm so glad you all still like this story. Alright, that's all. You can read the chapter now.**

Chapter Nine:

We all filed back into the damaged car. I put Bella up front with me in the passenger seat, and the three Volturi guards sat in the back. It _was _a tad bit amusing seeing them all vying for space in the small seats. I chuckled darkly, glad to find a small silver lining on my looming cloud of darkness. I knew that Lyndon was going to turn Bella against me. I knew it was coming. But I still couldn't prepare myself for it. It was all I could think about for the entire drive.

"Oh, Eddie," Jane said as we arrived back inside the castle.

"Edward," I growled.

"Whatever!" she sang and then laughed. "Stop worrying about Bella. She won't have to do anything until her transformation is complete, anyways."

"What about me?" I asked, looking at Bella in my arms. Would they allow me to stay with her until her change was over?

"I'm sure that Aro would not begrudge you these last moments with your beloved."

"I thought_ I _was the mind reader, Jane." I murmured. She laughed again and stopped in front of my room. I carried Bella in and laid her down on the bed, covering her up. I sat in a chair and gestured for Jane to enter also. She skipped in and sat next to me. "What's your story?" I asked her after a moment filled only with Bella's quiet whimpers.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you get here? Working for the Volturi? Everyone has a story."

"Hmm...should I tell you this?" she wondered to herself. I shrugged.

"Since evidently we're going to be working together, we may as well get to know each other."

"Good point," she sighed. "Well, I was fifteen and we were visiting Italy on a school trip. I was always the trouble-maker, you know," she paused, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Yes, I can imagine."

She nodded and continued, "Anyways, I wandered off on my own and I came to this place. How I managed to find it, I'll never know. Pure good fortune, I suppose."

"Or bad luck." I knew I was interrupting, but I couldn't help it. I had to say it. Jane laughed.

"Perhaps it depends on how you look at it. As I was saying, I came upon the castle, and I think Demetri was about to eat me or something. But Aro stopped him, told him that I was full of promise. He spared me and then changed me. It was excruciating, more so than for other vampires, I believe, because I felt as if shockwaves were running through me as the fire burned me. You know why, of course. Because of my power, that excruciating pain I can set on people. Aro took me under his wing, trained me. And I am one of his most prized possessions. That's all I think." she shrugged.

"What of Alec?" I asked. Her 'twin' as he was called. Jane laughed.

"No, we aren't actually related. Aro found him years after myself. But that, Edward, is not my story to tell." she winked and stood. "I should be going."

"Nice getting to know you, Jane. Even if you _are _about to destroy my existence. She shrugged again.

"It's my job." and she was gone in a flash. I stood and walked over to Bella.

"Bella, love," I said softly. "Can you hear me?" she had stopped thrashing. In fact, she was laying perfectly still, so I reached out and took her hand. It didn't feel warm to me. It felt normal, usual. Unextraordinary. Which meant one thing. Her hand was the same temperature as mine. But, how could the transformation be done already? It had been less than a day. "How is this possible?" I whispered.

"Ah, the work of Juliet." Aro appeared behind me and I turned to gaze at him quizzically.

"Juliet?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she was one of my best. Her venom was extremely potent. Could paralyze, kill, or change anyone faster than any vampire in existence. That was, of course, _before _you murdered her." he smiled.

"She wasn't just changing Bella. She nearly killed her."

"We all have our faults, Edward."

"Is compulsive lying one of yours?" I realize I probably shouldn't have spoken to him that way, seeing as my fate was in his hands. Well, if I was set to die anyway, may as well. I didn't notice Aro place a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking of, Edward? We aren't going to kill you."

"No? You're just going to kill off my whole family and the love of my life?" I couldn't help getting angry.

"Oh, no, no, no. They all have a choice. If they were to join us, we would be most pleased. We're willing to accept all of them, even that Rose girl."

"Rosalie." I corrected. He shrugged. "What about Bella?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I _will _admit, Lyndon's taken a fancy to her."

"Bella loves me," I assured him.

"Did you forget his power so soon, my young friend? Bella will love whomever Lyndon chooses for her."

"Why?" I asked, turning to face him. "Why do you let him do this? Abuse his power?"

"Those are the terms on which he stays. He has permission to do whatever he pleases with his power as long as it's within the boundaries of our laws."

"But Bella, _my _Bella." I moaned miserably. Aro patted me once and left.

"I know, Edward."

I heard a gasp and I looked down. Bella was staring up at me with bloodred eyes.

"Hello, Bella...it's Edward," I said slowly. She smiled and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I know who you are, Edward."

"Good. I don't know if I could stand seeing you forget me again. How do you feel?"

"I feel weird. And my throat hurts."

"I'm sorry, I don't have any animals for you here...so...did you hear what Aro and I spoke about?"

She nodded. "And you and Jane, too. So, this Lyndon guy likes me?"

I tried not to hiss. "It would appear so." She nodded again thoughtfully.

"Then I guess I'll apologize now for anything that I do or say when he's around. I know he can control my mind, and I just want _you _to know that I will always love _you _and not him, no matter what it seems like. I'm sorry in advance for anything hurtful that I cause."

"No need to apologize. It won't be your fault. We just need to kill him as soon as possible."

"Yes, killing him. Good."

"When I said _we, _Bella, I meant my family and myself. Not you." She mocked a hurt expression.

"Am I not a part of your family, Edward?" she said, forcing her voice to shake. I laughed.

"You're too valuable. And have you ever even fought anyone before?"

"Maybe," she answered. I rolled my eyes and chuckled along with her. Bella could make me happy under any circumstances.

"Oh, Edward. How rude to be plotting my demise when I'm standing right here!" I turned and watched Lyndon make his way to stand on the opposite side of the bed from me. He winked and Bella immediately stood and put her arms around his waist, smirking at me. I bit my lip to conceal a growl. I chanted repeatedly in my head, _she doesn't mean it, she doesn't mean it, she doesn't mean it, _but it didn't help much, because the only visual aid I received was her. With him. "Come along, Edward. You're just in time for the main event. The first of your family has arrived." he led me outside while holding hands with Bella. I wished for a crazy second that we were both human so I could merely punch him in the jaw for messing with my girl and be done with it. But, we weren't. It would take much more than that to _really_ hurt him. We were led to the room where I knew the Volturi did all of their killings. I could hear Rosalie from outside.

"I'll never join you. Ever!" she shrieked. We entered the room and our eyes met. She sighed and a grateful expression filled her eyes. _Thank God you're here, Edward. I thought they were about to kill me! _And then, so fast that I hardly saw it, Rosalie was torn apart, her body parts tossed into flames.

**So how do you feel about this chapter? I'm on the fence about it. Review pretty please! Oh, and also, sorry if I got Jane's story wrong. I don't know if S.M. ever went into it, so I just kind of made it up. I hope you don't mind. Thanks again for all my wonderful reviewers! **


	10. Foggy Memories

**So are you guys totally ridiculously angry at me for killing Rosalie? I'm sorry. I hope you still enjoy this story and still read it (:**

Chapter Ten:

Bella's Point of View

I felt weird, and my memory was fuzzy. Whenever I tried thinking backwards more than a couple of minutes, everything went black and I would jump back to the present. Not that the present was so bad...

I was with Lyndon, and that was all that mattered. We were walking down a long, ornate hallway, and he held only my hand. I found myself wanting to hug him again, because for some odd reason I felt as if he was about to disappear. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed a bronze-haired vampire following us. He was handsome, and he tapped dance on the outskirts of my memory. Who was he? But it didn't matter. I had Lyndon. That was all that mattered. We made it to the grand hall, which, mercy, I remembered from somewhere. What was wrong with me today?

As we entered the room, a pretty blonde vampire was ordering her own death sentence. She locked eyes with the bronze-haired vampire and it looked like they knew each other. And then she was killed. I felt a weak stabbing pain in my stomach. But why should I care that she was dead? I had never seen her before. The bronze haired vampire cried out,

"No!" and lunged forward, but two guards restrained him.

"Calm yourself, Edward!" Aro (whom I remembered vaguely) shouted. He was angry, which was rare. This Edward guy must really have frustrated him. Lyndon stepped away from me, so I immediately followed after him. He turned and smiled at me.

"I'll just be a moment, my Bella." he said, then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Over his shoulder, I saw Edward stiffen and back out of the room.

"Okay," I whispered and Lyndon walked away again.

"My dear friend Aro!" Lyndon called, although it seemed like he was addressing everyone in the room as well. Aro looked up with friendly interest. "Seeing as the rest of the Cullens have yet to join us, how about we take a break until they arrive?" Aro looked at his brothers and then nodded with a grin.

"That seems reasonable." Everyone rushed out of the room and Lyndon took me by the hand again. My cheeks were burning with a blush that wouldn't come.

"Come on," he said, "there's something I want you to see," We stopped outside the door to my room and my head cleared suddenly, as if a veil had been lifted from it. Why was I here with Lyndon? Where was Edward? My breathing quickened, and I was afraid. "Hey, calm down, Bella, Edward's inside. I was just bringing you back. You _seemed _to have wandered off." He chuckled darkly as if I were missing something obvious and ominous. I tilted my head to the side and tried to remember leaving my room. I couldn't. I was worried now. Was my amnesia coming back? That couldn't happen, right? Now, Lyndon glared at me and shoved me roughly towards the door. "_Go in, _Bella." he growled through clenched teeth. I stumbled to the knob and turned it. The door creaked open slowly and I put one foot inside. What I saw twisted my insides into a knot, and I collapsed forward onto my knees, clutching my stomach. Lyndon had told the truth. Edward was there. Kissing someone else.

Edward's Point of View

I was about to lose it. I could feel it in my bones. I was about to rip Lyndon to shreds, and then I would be killed, no questions asked. When he leaned in and kissed her...that was it. I locked eyes with Bella, who seemed to have no earthly clue who I was, and I backed quickly out of the room before I could do something I would regret later. I moved down the hallway and took deep breaths, trying to rid my mind of the image of Bella with Lyndon. It had looked really real. As if Bella had meant it. But no-she couldn't have. _Bella loves you, Bella loves you, Bella loves you, _I chanted repeatedly in my head. Still, I had gone through this before-the whole Bella not knowing who I was bit. I couldn't do it again. I would die.

I heard footsteps coming from the grand hall, and I hurriedly went into the first room I saw. Upon entry, I realized that it was Bella's room. Or was it...?

A lone figure stood in the corner. She moved out of the shadows when she saw me.

"Oh, hello, Heidi. I didn't mean to come in here. I thought this was Bella' room, I'm sorry-," I apologized and started feeling around behind me for the door knob.

"No, no!" she protested, and I froze at the urgency in her tone. "This _is _Bella's room." I didn't understand. I suppose she read that on my face and she hurried to explain. "I was waiting for you. I figured you would come here sooner or later." She shrugged, and I nodded, not quite understanding. She stepped forward and I noticed that her gaze was on the floor. "I really like you," she said softly. I jumped back in surprise. So _that _was what this was about.

"I'm sorry," I told her earnestly. "But I'm in love with Bella."

"So?" she raised an eyebrow.

"So...nothing is going to happen between you and me, Heidi. I'm sorry." I explained...but even as I said it, something inside of me shifted.

I couldn't remember why I was there. This wasn't my room. Whose room was this? But then I looked up and I only saw Heidi and she was beautiful. Wait, why did I come here? What was happening? My brain was asking, but I didn't listen at all. I smiled and before I knew it, I stepped forward and I kissed her. My mind was blank, but I didn't care. Just then, I heard a door open behind me. I still didn't care. I had Heidi. I heard something fall to the floor with a thud, but I couldn't make myself turn away from the girl in front of me. It was as if some outside force was keeping me there. Then there was one word.

"Edward?" it was weak and small and broken and it tore me from whatever trance I was in. I pulled myself away and saw a girl crumpled on the floor...she was lovely...but who was she? She looked up and I stared into her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked, but that was all I got. I knew her name, but how did I know her? Why was she here? She started crying dry sobs, because she was very obviously a vampire.

"Why are you doing this?" she gasped. I didn't know what to say.

"Because I love her?" I suggested. I think my answer was wrong, because her sobs grew louder and more frantic. I noticed my good friend Lyndon standing behind her. I raised an eyebrow as if to ask who the crying girl was. He shrugged and we both laughed.

"Lyndon, stop!" Bella cried from the floor. He looked at her and made a pouty face.

"Aw, I just love drama. Don't you?"

**So I had crazy writer's block, and this is the second time I re-did this. I feel somewhat iffy about it, but whatever, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so short. (: review! **


	11. Finale: Part One

Wishing on a Star

Ch. 11 (part one)

Edward's Point of View

Lyndon chuckled darkly, before grabbing Heidi by the hand and leading her out of the room. He closed the door behind me. When he left, it was as if he taken my longing for Heidi with him. I was myself again.

How long had I been standing in Bella's room? Where had Heidi gone? I looked around and saw Bella in a crumpled heap on the floor. I ran to her and kneeled next to her.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong? Tell me," I pleaded. I gently took her arm and pulled her into a sitting position, keeping my arm around her. She looked at me with wide eyes full of accusations.

"You were kissing Heidi." she said, hiccupping between words. I gasped. I hadn't expected to do anything _that _bad.

"I'm sorry, Bella...that wasn't me, you know. I wouldn't ever cheat on you. I love you, you know that." She sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. Today has just been...a little crazy."

"Yes, it has been. You and Lyndon were a couple for a while there." I nudged her playfully. She gasped and made a face of disgust.

"Yuck. I really don't like him." We both laughed.

"Good." We sat in silence for a few moments until Bella shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, my Bella?" I asked.

"I don't like being here. I feel like Lyndon is going to come and ruin things again. I can't help but feel like that's not the last we'll see of him."

"You're right. We need to get out of here." I stood carefully and made my way to the window. I laughed-it was impossible for them to be so stupid. They left it unguarded. "Bella, come here." I whispered. I heard her soft footsteps as she joined me.

"What?"

"Look down." She did and I watched her face.

"I don't see anything." I sighed.

"I know. Don't you see? They didn't guard our window. We can jump."

"Jump?" her voice jumps up an octave and shook with fear. I laughed.

"Bella, you're a _vampire. _You aren't going to hurt yourself."

"Oh." She didn't move.

"You don't have to be afraid. Would I let something hurt you?"

"No." she stayed in the same spot.

"Come on," I grinned. "I'll jump with you." She considered it for a moment then nodded slowly. I pulled her into a hug and kicked the window out with my foot. "On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3, jump!" Keeping a good hold on her, we jumped from the window. We landed lightly and I looked at Bella.

"That was easy." she giggled. **(A/n: did you like my little 'Breaking Dawn' bit there?)**

"I told you so." I shrugged. "Let's get out of here." I tugged her by the hand off of the castle grounds and into the village square. I was beginning to get worried and I froze. It was like Bella had said-this was all so ridiculously easy. Almost _too _easy.

That was when I heard the voice in my head, telling me to do the unthinkable.

Lyndon's Point of View

I marched out of Bella's room with Heidi in tow.

"Did I do everything right?" she asked, concern coloring her tone.

"Yes. You were brilliant, Heidi." I promised her.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a moment.

"To a window, any window. To watch."

"Watch what?"

I groaned. She could be so stupid.

"You are so ignorant. We're going to watch Edward and Bella escape." Heidi screeched to a halt.

"Why are you letting them escape?" she shrieked. I put a finger to her lips and looked around, making sure we weren't heard.

"Shh! We don't want anyone to hear us, now do we?" she shook her head and I removed my hand. "Edward is about to do us a big favor."

"And what is that?"

"Watch." We stopped in front of a large window and I pointed down to where Edward and Bella were standing tensely a few feet apart from each other. Edward glowered up at me and I waved.

Edward's Point of View

The voice was nagging, insistent. It wouldn't let me move another step without doing as I was told. But I wasn't going to do it. No way. I clenched my hands into fists and shoved them into my pockets; I clamped my mouth shut.

"Edward? Why did you stop? What's wrong?" Bella moved towards me, reaching out her hand.

"No," I grunted. "Don't...don't come any closer to me." She froze and looked as if I had slapped her across the face.

"Why not?" Her voice was hurt and instantly felt bad.

"Because I...because I don't want to kill you, Bella." She gasped and moved backwards-in fear. Bella was afraid of me. The look on her face was unbearable, so I looked up, away from her, and noticed a small movement in one of the Volturi windows. I squinted and a familiar shape came into view. My face went from curious to a stony gaze.

I glared as Lyndon smiled and waved down at me.

**So, if this was a tv show, this would be part one of the season finale. Hah. I know it was short, but as I said, it was only part one. I think this story will probably have 1-3 chapters left? We'll see how it goes. If you liked it, review please. I really want to make it to 50. We're so close! You guys are amazing (: **


	12. Finale: Part Two

**Sorry for the delay! This is the final chapter : (**

Chapter Twelve

Finale: Part Two

Edward's Point of View

"You don't want to _what?" _Bella whispered. I could hear the fear saturating her voice and I instantly wished that I could die, right then and there so that I wouldn't be able to hurt her. Lyndon was still standing in the window, with Heidi slightly behind him. They were watching the show. I knew they wouldn't go anywhere until I did something; before I did what he wanted. In my head, I suddenly had the urge to look back at Bella. It was Lyndon, controlling me. He was now my puppet master, and I had no choice but to obey.

"It's Lyndon-he's making me," I hissed. "Run from me. Don't let me…," I paused, and used up the last of my strength. "I love you." My wall of reserve crumbled, and I was someone else.

Bella's Point of View

Edward was trying hard not to hurt me. I could see it in his eyes. But it was killing him, trying to fight it. Even he was not strong enough. "I love you," he told me, and something in him shifted. His eyes no longer recognized me. They were narrowed and angry; they were unrecognizable. He didn't know what he doing, I chanted to myself. This wasn't Edward's fault. He didn't want me to be in pain. I looked at him, and he lunged at me. I remembered what he had said-run from me. But even as a vampire, I was still mildly clumsy. As I turned, I tripped on an uprooted cobblestone. I felt Edward come up beside me. I braced myself for impact. He kicked me over onto my back with his foot and I stared up into his face. Edward. But he wasn't-this was Lyndon, trying to kill me. The face morphed before me, and all I could see was Lyndon's smirking face. This wasn't my love. This was my enemy. I would fight back.

His foot came towards my face, but I rolled away just in time. I rose to my feet and fell into an automatic fighting stance I hadn't known that I knew. He just gave me this smug look like he could squash me like a bug. Well, maybe he could. But I would go down with a fight. He ran at me again and I punched his jaw before he could make contact. He stepped away stroking his jaw, and smiling at me like "Well played, Bella,". He looked down for a split second, and I used it to my advantage. I sprinted around behind him and jumped on his back, locking my arms in a chokehold around his neck.

I had him.

If I were a fighter, I would have snapped his head off. If I had no conscience, I would have snapped his head off. If I wasn't in love with him, I would have snapped the stinking head off. Sadly, I _wasn't _a fighter and I _have _a conscience, and I _am _in love with him. So I just rocked back with enough force to tip him off balance and send him toppling backwards. I jumped out of the way just before he fell, so he banged his head on cobblestones. I almost smiled. I felt I was holding my own pretty well. Until he flew up from the ground and had me pinned. I struggled to get free, but to no avail. The end was near. I barely had time to squeeze my eyes shut before a fist connected with my face and I shifted into blackness. _Can vampires seriously black out? _

EPOV

My mind cleared and I found myself kneeling on the ground next to Bella. My fist was extended, as if I had just hit something. I looked down, at Bella's face. A large mark, which was a strange light gray color, was in the shape of a fist. She was unconscious. No, it couldn't be. But the events of earlier came flooding back to me. I hadn't been able to stop myself. I had hurt her. I hadn't even known that vampires _could _be unconscious. This was all impossible. Too unreal. I felt tearless sobs shaking me. I was a monster. I should have left Bella before we had gotten to know each other. I should have let her have a life, a real life. And now because of me, she was a vampire. I had stolen a soul that wasn't mine to take. I leaned back so that I was actually sitting down. I brought my knees to my chest and leaned my chin onto them, keeping my eyes on Bella. No matter how hard I stared at her still figure, she refused to awaken. I moaned helplessly. How badly had I hurt her? I had no idea, because I couldn't remember any of it. Slowly, a thought came to me. What if Bella was dead? How would I know if she was or wasn't, anyway? I couldn't check for a heartbeat, nor a pulse or breathing. What had I done? I felt myself falling, falling into a deep depression that I would never be able to fight my way out of. Until I heard the one voice that could save me.

"Edward is that you?" I looked down and Bella's eyelids were fluttering up and down very quickly. She looked unbearably flustered. I sobbed harder. "What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I hurt you. I'm so sorry. So, so, _so-," _I hurried to apologize. Surprisingly, she giggled.

"That wasn't you."

"But it was." I protested. She shook her head.

"It was Lyndon," she corrected me, then shrugged. "I know it wasn't you. I fought back."

"You what?!" Was she insane?

"Would you rather me to have just stood there and taken it? I almost had you, too. I just couldn't bring myself to tear your head off." She laughed. I couldn't understand how she was in such high spirits, not after what had just happened.

"You should have done it, Bella. You should have killed me." I told her. She sat up and put a hand on my face, looking concerned.

"I could never hurt you, Edward, I love you." She promised. I smiled softly and looked down.

"I love you, too." I replied.

"I know." At the same time, we looked up to the window. It was empty-Lyndon was gone for the time being.

"Bella, let's leave now. Before he comes back." I suggested. She nodded, keeping her eyes locked upwards. I stood, tugging her to her feet, and began running. She finally turned, facing the right way now, and we ran together, our fingers entwined. We finally reached the main square in the village, which was teeming with people. I smiled- the Volturi could do nothing to us here. "We're going to have to steal a car." I whispered in Bella's ear as we slowed to a walk.

"I figured as much. I'll look away." I could hear the smile in her voice and I laughed. I scanned the streets for a good car-something nondescript, something that wouldn't be missed. At last, I noticed a small black car parked in between a couple large SUVs- the car was hardly visible. Perfect. I made my way over, weaving through the crowd, and told Bella when to turn around so I could break inside and hot wire it. When that was done, I opened the passenger side door for her, and we were off. I held one of her hands as I drove, and we didn't say anything for a while.

"How come everything about our relationship is so difficult?" Bella whispered. I hated hearing that- it was like she wanted it to end. Who knew? Maybe she would leave me when we got back to Forks. I shrugged, keeping my eyes on the road.

"I don't know, Bella." I answered honestly. I knew a lot of things. But this wasn't one of them. She was silent. "I would understand," I began slowly, "if you wanted to…break up with me." I let out my breath in a gust. It hurt me, in the pit of my stomach, to say those things.

"Why would you say something like that? I couldn't _ever _break up with you, Edward. You're my everything. Yes, our lives are crazy and hard and scary, but I love it, and I love _you _and I wouldn't change anything." I grinned, and there wasn't anything else to say.

We made it to the airport and I paid for our tickets, with Bella insisting she get to pay me back. I agreed, though I was not intending on ever letting her do so. After going through security, we boarded our flight. By the time we took off, Bella was closing her eyes, leaning into my lap with my arm around her. I laughed.

"You can't sleep anymore, sweetheart." I reminded her in a low voice that no human could hear. She frowned, keeping her eyes closed.

"Sh." She answered. My beautiful Bella. After a while of trying to sleep, she sat up and we watched the moronic flight movie, making fun of it and laughing like children. We "ate" when the stewardess brought us a snack, and Bella commented on how she had been flirting with me. I told her I hadn't noticed a thing. I already had the love of my life. When everyone began settling down with pillows and blankets, we pretended to sleep, as Bella had done earlier, so as not to arouse suspicions. And then finally we saw the lights of Port Angeles. Instead of lifting another car, we kept to the forests, sprinting hard. Bella was fast. We were in Forks before long, and soon my family was on the front lawn of my home, rushing out to meet us. We were engulfed in hugs by everyone, except Emmett. He kept to the back of the group sullenly, with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were on the ground. After the hugs were done, the rest of the family parted and Bella and I made our way to him.

"So you heard?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me and nodded. Bella, giving a sympathetic sigh, pulled him into a tight hug, her thin arms not reaching all the way around him. He hugged her back, and in spite of the tragedy of a lost loved one, there was a beautiful moment of peace and family. I knew then that everything Bella had said was true-our lives were not simple or easily wrapped up into a three to five sentence summary. Our whole existence was complex. Most people wouldn't be able to handle it or even enjoy it like my family and myself did. Then again, we weren't most people.

**The end! I hope you liked it guys! But don't worry-that's not _really _the end. Keep an eye out for the sequel, coming soon. Here's the summary:**

**A couple months later and things are just about back to normal. Until a few things happen-Alice stops having visions, and has headaches worse than anyone can imagine. Bella is depressed, and is missing someone she doesn't remember. Edward is angry all the time, and it's starting to take a toll on his relationship with Bella. When she vanishes, everything snaps. Everyone is under a ton of stress, except for Emmett…who is evidently falling in love again.**

**There it is guys! Do you think I should continue with the sequel? Let me know and review! **


	13. Sequel! Please read!

Here's the intro to my sequel, guys, go to it on my profile and add it! i'll update really soon! Thanks for sticking with me!

Sequel to "Wishing on a Star".

**A couple months later and things are just about back to normal. Until a few things happen-Alice stops having visions, and has headaches worse than anyone can imagine. Bella is depressed, and is missing someone she doesn't remember. Edward is angry all the time, and it's starting to take a toll on his relationship with Bella. When she vanishes, everything snaps. Everyone is under a ton of stress, except for Emmett…who is evidently falling in love again.**

***a note on this story. The first one ("Wishing on a Star") was a B/E story. This story will most likely start out a B/E story, but end a B/J story. This is just to warn you so you don't start it and get angry when B & E break up. Again, I'm not positive that this is going to happen, but it's where I'm planning on going with it right now. If this does happen, the Cullens will still be a major part, obviously, because Emmett is a big part of this story. **

**Enough with notes! Here's an excerpt from the story:**

_**I was running. Why did it suddenly seem like that was all I ever did? But this time, I was running away from him. Away from the one I loved. He wasn't the Edward I knew anymore. I didn't know if he was chasing me or not. It didn't matter. I wasn't going back. In the distance, I saw a vaguely familiar house and I ran to it faster than a human would think imaginable. I pounded on the door. Who would open it? I didn't know and suddenly I was afraid to find out. A series of howls exploded in the distance and I shivered. I heard a yawn behind the door and some rattling as it was unlocked. **_

_**"Who's it?" someone mumbled, opening the door. It was Jacob, that boy who had fought with Edward for me so long ago. He wore cut off shorts and no shirt. He ran a hand through his hair sleepily but his face brightened when he saw me."Ohmygah, Bella." He gasped. He looked me up and down. "You…what happened to you?" He was obviously referring to my vampirism. He straightened up and composed his face. "You shouldn't be here." He told me in a stern voice. I stepped back in shock and nodded slowly. Of course I shouldn't. We hardly knew each other. But then he sighed and beckoned me to come back. "You shouldn't be here," he repeated. "But, I'm glad you are." He stepped backwards and pointed in with his head. "Come on, Bells." He was the first person to ever call me that. 'Bells'. I liked the sound of it. It was nice…cozy. I followed him inside and sat next to him on the small, yet comfortable, couch. "Can I get you anything?" I laughed. Did he not know that vampires didn't eat?**_

_**"No, thank you," I answered politely. His eyes widened at the sound of my new voice. We were both silent for a moment. "Jacob," I said softly. "There's something else I've forgotten, too, isn't there? Not just Edward?" He started to shake his head, but I stopped him. "Tell me the truth." He sighed again.**_

_**"Fine. Yes…we…we were best friends, Bella." I let out my breath in a gust. How had I forgotten so many people I was close to? "It's alright, honey, it's okay." Jacob said comfortingly when he read the distress on my face. **_

_**"I heard that vampires and werewolves are natural born enemies. Born to kill each other. So why do you still care about me?" I couldn't help but ask. I had to know. To my complete shock, Jacob pulled me into his chest, wrapping his long arms around me. He smelled awful, but I oddly didn't mind. **_

_**"Bells, it doesn't matter to me what you are. I'll always be your best friend. I'll be anything you want me to be."**_

**When I first started writing that, I thought it would be my prologue, but it's definitely an excerpt. It's from way later in the story. (p.s. sorry I know right after the first book B & J aren't best friends yet, but bear with me :D in my story they are) Don't worry-there will be tons of action, suspense, and of course romance (: R&R if you think I should continue or if you have any ideas I would appreciate them! **

**Alright, here's one more excerpt, because I love you guys (:**

_**Edward and I were sitting in his room. I was tucked into his side with one of his arms wrapped around my waist. Usually, I would have been extremely comfortable and content in this position. Not today, though. Today, something was off. I suddenly felt as if a thousand ants were trailing over me. I had to get away.**_

_**"I'll be right back, Edward." I mumbled and started walking away. I felt someone grab my wrist lightly and I turned back.**_

_**"Bella, wait. I…things have been weird lately, but we'll get back on track. I know we will." Edward said. His eyes didn't match his lies. I nodded anyway, wanting to believe him. "And, I love you." **_

_**"You, too," I told him automatically. He leaned in and kissed me. I wanted to scream or cry in shock. The usual spark, the usual tummy-tingling, heart pounding feeling I had when I was kissing Edward was absent. I felt empty. Like my love had been ripped away from me. I pulled away, wondering if he felt the same way I did. He didn't have to say anything for me to know. I could see it in his scarlet eyes. **_

_**I turned away and hopped lithely out the window. I ran and I ran. I still couldn't believe how my life was turning into such a maniac whirlwind. I pushed myself farther until I was miles away. I only stopped when I felt a cold wind chill the air. Nothing was cold to me anymore. **_

_**"Edward?" I called. No reply. Another burst of wind. I shuddered. I was about to go back to his house when I felt a frigid arm wrap around my waist and a hand cover my mouth. The scent was lovely, but I was astoundingly frightened. I wasn't a fighter. **_

_**"Oh, how I've missed you." He said fervently.**_

**Like? Dislike? Think I should throw this story in the trash? Haha let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
